All or Nothing
by svunatic
Summary: Now, he stares at her.  He loves these moments, where only she exists and time doesn't.  Or maybe it does, but he doesn't really notice because it's Saturday morning and it's Olivia. The woman has always made him a little crazy, a little less himself and a little more her. Set sometime after Season 12. 'Smoked' never happened. Pre-established E/O.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own these characters or the show. I do not profit from this work, nor do I plan to. All rights are reserved to Dick Wolf and Warren Leight.**

* * *

He opens his eyes and registers the morning light washing over the room, how it warms his skin and the covers that his wife had kicked half off of them sometime during the night. She's been doing that, the past few nights, and he thinks it's funny that even in her subconscious state she is determined, stubborn. He thinks a lot of things about her are funny, these days.

He's loved that about her from day one, but her stubbornness and his alike have caused them to argue like no other, countless times. Their personalities are so alike, sometimes it's hard to differentiate his emotions from hers until he doesn't care whose are whose, because really, they are one person. And, he's usually the one to give in, nowadays. He can't resist her most times, and she knows it.

Who is he kidding? He's never been able to resist her.

His wife. He still wakes up and doesn't believe it, even after six months of being her husband. Olivia's everything to him. She's his lover, his best friend, but the one title that's stuck is the one that's always been undefined, with the two of them. His partner. That's what they still are, partners. He can't imagine a time when she wasn't or won't be his partner. It's just not possible and he's accepted it. That's how they got to where they are now. A hell of a lot of blood, sweat, happy, sad, and angry tears have gotten them to where they are, at this exact moment in the little piece of history they've claimed as their own.

Now, he stares at her. He loves these moments, where only she exists and time doesn't. Or maybe it does, but he doesn't really notice because it's Saturday morning and it's Olivia. The woman has always made him a little crazy, a little less himself and a little more her.

He usually wakes and finds her sleeping on her stomach, curled into his side. Other times, she falls asleep on top of him, sometimes with him still inside of her, because she's too tired to move and he doesn't want her to. A few times, the nights after he'd first asked Olivia to marry him, he'd find her sitting up in bed, hugging her knees close and watching him, or staring into space, or drinking the tea she loves so much and he's grown so used to.

But he gets it. He gets her and why she was so hesitant to jump into this full fledged relationship with him because he knows now, that with Olivia it's all or nothing. She either gives you everything, or she shuts you out, and that's why she's so easily broken. Life hasn't been too nice to Olivia, and it's unfortunate, but she would never have shown up in that squadroom that first day if it weren't for her past. She has to be guarded or else she'll get hurt; that's how Olivia thinks. And Elliot's damn lucky that she had finally been able to share her life with him, that she'd finally been able to make it permanent. He thinks that the only people she gives everything to, are the victims and him.

He knows he's the luckiest man on the planet to get to see her like this, on a lazy Saturday morning. When the rays of sun are unrelenting on the soft contours of her face, kissing her eyelids just right. When her arm is draped over his torso and her head rests there, too, and he can feel her breaths whisper on his skin so lightly he wouldn't know it but for the rising and falling of her chest. When the sheets are kicked off enough so they just graze her hip, and everything else is bare. It's as perfect as a moment can get.

He's grown accustomed to waking up with Olivia next to him, just like he'd grown accustomed to the sound of her steps falling into place beside him, once upon a time.

She stirs, and he loves that feeling, too. The feeling that she regains consciousness in those couple of seconds between sleeping and waking where the first thing she notices is him.

He traces his finger down the curve of her spine until she starts to run her palm over his chest, but her eyes remain shut. They stay like that for a few minutes, fingers tracing the other's body and thinking.

Elliot shifts so Olivia just barely feels his morning glory against her thigh, and he swears he feels her giggle a little against his chest. She's adorable.

Quickly, he twists his body so Olivia is loosely pinned underneath him, so he is holding her hands against the bed.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Stabler?" He has a wicked grin on his face when he says it and she laughs again. Olivia's even more beautiful when she laughs, when he sees the gentle crow's feet settling in the corners of her eyes and her smile is impossibly pure.

He presses his body down on hers a little more and kisses those smiling lips hard. Her quiet laugh gets choked out by a tiny moan, because Elliot's length is rubbing up and down her core and he's enjoying it.

He lifts his head just enough to see her expression is completely changed, eyes widened and cheeks a tad rosier than before. Her breasts push against the roughened skin of his chest and he's memorized the wonderful friction a million times before.

She tries to wriggle her hands out of his, but he doesn't let her, yet. He brings his lips down to hers again, and kisses her. It's deep and passionate and they're out of breath in seconds, so he moves lower.

Elliot presses his lips to the column of her throat, sucks on the sweet skin there, and he immediately registers the change in her breathing.

He's learned by now that Olivia loves neck kissing, and she's learned that he loves to take advantage of her weak spot.

She moans, and he smiles against the warm skin of her neck, still kissing and sucking. She sounds her approval again before moving her right leg to wrap around his torso.

He laughs, this time, and lets her hands slip from his hold.

They're instantly at the back of his head and Olivia's sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. He groans and rubs harder against her now slick core, before detaching his lips from hers and moving to suck her nipples into his mouth.

Olivia closes her eyes and arches into him when he squeezes the weight of her breasts and suckles gently on her nipples. She loves it when he teases her almost as much as he does, and he adores that about her. She's uninhibited, with him.

Her other leg wraps around him, too, and he's still got his mouth on her breast when he slides a finger into the heat pressing against his hard-on.

She whimpers, and he hears a breathy, "Fuck!" as he slides his finger in and out. She's writhing and whining underneath him and he thinks that she will forever be the most beautiful thing he'll ever see.

God, he can't wait any longer to be inside of her.

He lets her nipple slip from his mouth and presses his lips hard against hers, sliding his finger out from Olivia.

When he pushes slowly into his wife, her head falls back and she's making the kind of perfect sound that haunts him when he's alone. God, she's fucking sexy.

He fills her up so deliciously each time, and he groans against her neck when she digs the heels of her feet in above his ass so he can push in impossibly deeper.

He must be hitting against her clit because she jolts and starts to whine his name, breathy and high-pitched. Elliot removes one of his hands from her hip and tilts her head forward so he can kiss Olivia while driving into her. She kisses him pack with a passionate fervor that fuels him on, and he loves this rhythm they've created for themselves in life, this comfortable rhythm that brings them closer to each other in every aspect possible.

"Fuck, Livia," he groans in between kissing her, "I love you."

Her inner walls squeeze around him, and she nods against him, letting her head fall to the side and her eyes flutter shut.

He's okay with her not saying it back right now, because he already knows she loves him, so he kisses her neck and pushes through the slick vice she's quickly becoming. He feels his balls tightening, feels her short nails scratching maddeningly down his back and her legs closing harder around his midsection.

He looks up from his place on her neck and drinks in the sight of her climaxing. This, this is what he's addicted to.

His weakness is seeing Olivia let go of everything, but him.

And he thinks that maybe he's a little selfish for thinking that, but it doesn't matter because he's bucking against her and releasing everything he has inside of the woman he loves. Sometimes, when she's having an orgasm she screams his name so, so achingly loud, but other times, she's quiet. This time, she's quiet. And he admires that about his wife. How she's able to focus on the pleasure alone and just feel, trust. The moment lasts forever. They last forever, with each other.

Olivia's breathing is heavy underneath him, but she places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too," she tells him as her palm lays on his stubbly jaw and he can't help the sated smile that turns up the corners of his mouth.

So, he kisses her again and shifts off of her so she's not crushed, pulling her body into him once again.

He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls the sheets back up so they just barely graze her hip again.

"Morning, Mrs. Stabler," he whispers and she smiles, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply as she quite unsurprisingly falls asleep.

He shuts his eyes, too, chuckling because that woman loves her sleep.

He's glad he finally got things right with his partner.

* * *

**A/N: I might be adding more one-shots to this story, but I haven't decided yet. It's kind of fun just skipping the angsty stuff, so follow and stay tuned for more... Anyway, please review, whether you loved it or hated it!**


End file.
